


绝地

by yrko69



Series: 绝地 [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 真，CP关系，床都上过了的那种（见番外）设计场景因为目的在于强行凑cp，因此请不要深究逻辑与概率问题……坑，多半不填了。





	1. Chapter 1

+++

景元五年初，成都。

姜维站在地牢门口，冷漠地凝视着面前空洞的黑暗。他在腐朽湿润的气息中等了一会，一个狱卒前来，弓身行礼。

“大将军有何吩咐？”

“亡国之人，不敢当此称呼。”姜维平静地笑了一下，“邓艾何在？”

狱卒用奇怪的眼神看了姜维一眼，然而并没有多问什么。

“这边请。”

他引着姜维向监狱深处走去。一路下去空气越发湿冷浑浊，压抑沉闷，长得似乎没有尽头。最后在一间单人牢房的黑色铁栅栏前，狱卒终于停了下来，行礼，而后一声不吭地退了出去。

脚步声逐渐消失后，周围重新变成了一片死寂。仿若这个时空中仅存的两人借着暗淡的烛光互相凝视着对方熟悉而又陌生的面容，姜维站得挺拔，邓艾坐得笔直，一时全都没有说话。

姜维直到此时才真真切切地意识到，他上一次如此这般近距离地看着这个人，距今已有十五年之遥。自那之后，邓艾二字之于他，从来只是一个会出现在军报中的符号，且从不是一个表示吉兆的符号。前有段谷，后有剑阁。那些时候的姜维总是会在一瞬之间从心底对这个名字爆发出切骨之恨，恨不能啖其肉饮其血的那种恨。然而如今以这样的形式见到邓艾，他却发现自己对眼前这个活生生的人非但没有那般强烈的的负面感情，竟还有一丝温柔残留。他对邓艾的厌恶之情似乎仅限在邓艾这两个字之上。

真是个讽刺的现实。他自嘲地想。

但是邓艾显然不这么觉得。短暂的沉默后邓艾终于率先开了口，声音里尽是冷漠，甚至吝于看着姜维说话：

“手下败将，逆臣贼子。安敢有脸来见我。”

姜维无动于衷，连表情也未起一丝波澜。

“我对见你没兴趣。”他说，“我来，只想把你放在我这的东西还给你。”

他从怀中掏出一支木制的发簪。造型古朴，略显陈旧，细小的缝隙中落着陈年的灰。一看便知它的主人平日里从不佩戴它。姜维把它拿在手里看了一会，然后隔着栏杆准确地扔到了邓艾的身边。

绑在邓艾双腕上的铁链哗啦哗啦响了起来。邓艾没有如姜维想象的那般毫无反应，他伸手捡起了它。姜维安静地注视着他，看到邓艾的表情由一片空白扭曲出了感情，持簪的手开始发抖。

常年拉弓射箭纵马驰骋的人，手本不该抖得这般厉害的才是。

然而姜维没去追究这其中的原因。他道了句告辞，转身欲走。却不想邓艾在他身后突然发声，字里行间掺杂着切齿和痛楚，让姜维甚至都听不出其中的感情究竟是爱还是恨。

他问：“究竟为何、你竟会是姜维？！”

而这注定是一个永远无法回答的问题。姜维侧回过头，透过狰狞的铁栅，透过无声的黑暗，笔直地看进邓艾的眼睛，不带任何国仇家恨。如同他们都还在十五年前，都还在那个无人无名的山谷下，都还不知晓对方便是会在自己生命的后半程中刻下无数伤痕、甩不脱也忘不掉的人。

+++

姜维从昏迷中睁开眼睛，入眼是周围的峭壁四立，树影交错，尸横遍野。大白天里透出的鬼气森森。

那是延熙十二年的秋天，姜维带兵驻于麯城附近，欲解其被围城之困。作战计划本已拟好，却被斥候带回来的一条消息临时打乱了节奏。

斥候说：“城魏军举的是邓字旗，之前从未见过，不知又是哪位新将军上了任。”

姜维略加思索，想起了夏侯霸先前跟他特意提过的一人，目光暗了一下。

“如无意外，当是南安太守邓艾。”他说。

邓士载，平民出身，却军事头脑卓越、尤擅利用各种地形条件——夏侯霸曾如是对他言道。麴城地处山区，恰好正是地势崎岖复杂之所在。如有如此人才盘踞附近，之前的有些计划便难以行通。

虽然冒险强行实施也并非不可，姜维终还是决定亲自去附近探查一番，看是否有更为可行的对策。却不想半途遇见了山崩。除姜维外全体阵亡于一个不知名的山谷。然而那场灾难给姜维留下的却只有背上一道不知深浅的伤口，除此之外，他毫发无损。

伤口看不见摸得着，姜维用了半刻钟简单地包扎了它，又用了半刻钟卸去身上沉重的铠甲，与身旁一个本是在队中充当向导的羌人调换了全部的衣着装束。做这一切的时候他都还未来得及从昏迷中完全醒过来，甚至都没有考虑自己这样做的意义何在。仅仅常年带兵在外的本能告诉他：如若落单，首先最好能隐藏住自己的身份。

然后姜维完全清醒了。树枝缝隙中漏下来的阳光晃了他的眼，他眯着眼看了它一会，心道幽冥地府里总不该会有这么好的日头。

他也曾试图原路攀爬回大路上去。然而很快他便发现山体陡峭，土质松软，几无落足之地。而他本身又因背伤作祟，双臂难以施力。于是姜维没做犹豫便放弃这条能最快回营的路——世人皆言姜伯约敢做敢闯，不问放弃为何物。却不知那只是在并无第二条路可寻的情况下。

如此，便只剩了一条路可走。

姜维在周围细心搜索了一遍，带上了一切于荒野中可能用得上的物件，简单地对死者们默哀致敬了片刻，然后仔细辨认了一下方位，循着空气中隐隐传来的山泉之声，离开了这座露天的坟墓。

姜维第一次见到邓艾，便是在山泉边上。

那时姜维的体力已经有了干涸的前兆。水声听着不远，真正想要找路寻至水边却并非易事。秋阳炽烈，地面崎岖，路途遥长，不见人踪。这对他带伤的身体来说无一不是雪上加霜。他不想白费力气去确认这一路自己究竟失了多少血脱了多少水，满脑子只有一个念头：尽快找到真正的水源。否则自己难以活命。

而在他终于看见淙淙的流水前，他先看到了蹲伏于水边、箭已在弦上、箭尖直指自己的邓艾——当然，姜维并不知道那人便是邓艾。他视线模糊，头晕目眩，甚至看不太清十数丈外那人的衣装面目，只靠本能支撑着站得笔直，身形如松，丝毫未露受伤之态。

他远远地看到对面的人收起弓箭，站起了身。姜维推测他多半本欲防御野兽来袭，却没想到渺无人烟的谷底会突然出现了另一个大活人。

因为他自己根本也是差不多的心情。此处不仅荒凉，而且险峻得不近人情，说它是农夫猎户们日常行猎路线——反正姜维是不太信的。

然而在情感上，姜维终归还是无法压制住也许自己即将获救的一点喜悦之情。他稍微走近了一点。刚想开口询问，却听到对方已经问出了自己想问的话：“请问足下是否知道出谷之法？”

果不其然，也是个迷路的。

姜维对自己苦笑了一下，开口答道：“不知。我亦迷失于此。”

两人同时沉默了下来。高空中哇啦哇啦席卷过一群乌鸦，凄厉的叫声凌空劈下来。听着便不像好兆头。

然而姜维还有伤在身，又干渴至极，救命之源在前，暂且也没空顾其他有的没的。他对着邓艾的方向简单一拱手。

“可否劳烦足下暂且回避，我需脱衣疗伤。”

他的声音干哑，带着一点力竭的味道，一听便知是久未进水。招呼打过，他甚至都不耐烦等对方的反应与回复，便重新迈开脚步，直冲山泉而去，对邓艾的拱手回礼只当没看到。然而邓艾却在姜维路过之时突然伸出胳膊当胸拦住了他。姜维没防备，潜意识还是战场上那一套。伤重不妨碍速度，他腰身微扭，右手格出，干脆地抓住了对方的手腕，正准备顺势摔他一个过肩摔时，猛觉对方这一拦根本丝毫未用力，销声遁形，无力可借。而以姜维的背部伤势，又实不足以发力至格倒对方的地步。

于是这场没有开始亦无结尾的斗殴便停在了这样一个看似平和的场景上：邓艾站在一块凸起的岩石上，左臂从身前半揽住姜维；而姜维站位略低，右手握着邓艾的手腕。

两人便以这个姿势僵持了片刻，姜维抬头，邓艾垂目，交换了相互间的第一个对视。

此人不简单。

这是姜维对邓艾的第一印象。与其说是他看出来的，毋宁说是闻出来的，又或者根本是通过五感之外的另一感凭空感应出来的。因为邓艾的长相与常人并无异处，浓眉大眼，肤色略深。脸上稍有风霜的痕迹，身上却没有沧桑的味道。而姜维透过了所有这些，清晰地感受到其背后的一股凛然、一抹锋利、乃至一丝威胁——尽管邓艾看上去非但毫无敌意，反而带着善意。

一直到很久以后，姜维都不清楚当时的感觉究竟源于何处。然而后来所发生的一切却都证明了他毫无凭据的结论：邓艾确是一把暗藏锋芒的刀，姜维在初见的瞬间则切实地透过刀鞘感受到了刀锋的存在。或许是凭借他常年战斗的本能，或许出自二人同为利刃的微妙共鸣。又或因为从最初的瞬间开始，他与邓艾之间的防备与猜疑便是相互的。毕竟麯城新建，又地处山区。周围人烟稀少，大部分人都是汉魏双方的驻兵。在这种地方的野外偶遇陌生人，戒备之心便能生得顺理成章。

然而在表面上，姜维并未显露出什么情绪。他礼节性地笑了一下，放开了邓艾的手臂。退后两步站定。

“不敢冒犯。只是请问此举何意？”

邓艾没有立刻回答，他从石头上跳了下来。两人站在一起，身高便不分伯仲，互相平视着就能看进对方的眼睛。

“泉水太冷，有伤不宜饮。”邓艾递给姜维一只水袋，“我本好意，谁料你这般大的敌意。”

姜维接过水袋，道了一声谢，却没立刻打开。而是盯着邓艾又看了半晌，眼里光影闪动。

邓艾被他这一眼盯得有些不自在，开口打趣：“怎么？莫不成还怕水里有毒？”

“下毒是何必。一箭射死我，比什么都容易。”姜维笑道，“我只在想，世上除我之外，竟还有一个倒霉人被困在此处。”

“是啊……”邓艾叹了一口悠长的气，转开目光，看着远远仅仅连绵不绝的层峦叠嶂：

“彼此彼此。” 


	2. Chapter 2

+++

“我何尝不想知道，为何你竟会是邓艾。”

姜维回过了身，重新走回冷冰冰的牢笼之前，低头看着面前的邓艾。他看到邓艾脸上最初的憎恶与冷淡也已经减少了许多，此刻夹杂了些许悲戚。衬在阴沉背景中显得无比萧索。

邓艾手里也仍然攥着那支发簪，并未丢弃。它似乎在一瞬间挑起了无数思绪，弥漫在黑暗里，让两人都多少有些伤感。

他没有看姜维，只是往后一靠，以头抵住了墙，连声音都是空洞的。

“自见你带伤以一己之力杀了那条蟒蛇，我就确定你不会只是普通人。”

说着邓艾自嘲般地对着黑漆漆的天花板笑了笑：“哪知你竟不普通到这个地步。早知如此，我必不会让你活过第二天。”

姜维也笑了，笑得有点讥讽，不知究竟是在讥讽谁。

姜维说：“废话。我若知你便是邓艾，不用等到第二天，当夜我便让你命丧黄泉。”

邓艾没接他的话，眼中精光突现。

“然而早在你自称放牧为生的时候，我就已开始怀疑了。你不曾想到吧，我幼时放牧出身，直觉你便不太可能是同行。”

“直觉不可靠。你分明也清楚，当时才未对我动手。现下又何必来多说。”姜维一脸淡然，“若能单靠直觉，你我初见，你在地上勾画常人不太可能画得出来的地形图时，我便已经有理由杀你了。”

“所以现在谈任何如果，都没有意义。”姜维停了一会，续道。

邓艾不言语，只是直勾勾地盯着姜维看。

而姜维索性就地坐了下来，再一次平视着看进了邓艾的双眼。

满地的灰于是沾上了他干净的衣袍，姜维懒得搭理，或不如说他甚至还有点期待这样——在他注意到监牢里的邓艾衣衫褴褛形容枯槁的时候。他有一种十分奇怪的错觉：只有当他跟邓艾的处境半斤八两的惨不忍睹的时候，他们才有可能坐下来好好地说话。十五年前便是如此，他们在一个危机四伏的山谷里，随时面临着再次山崩与野兽突袭的危险，除了对方之外一无所有，于是可以在穷山恶水之下，隔着篝火侃侃而谈，虽然时常会有因隐藏身份而生的相互欺瞒，却不曾有过针锋相对。

如今邓艾被囚，朝不保夕；姜维亡国，前途未卜，事实上处境差得也是不分上下。只不过在表面上，邓艾狼狈不堪，而姜维仍旧衣装亮丽。于是现在姜维主动把最后这一层的光鲜也褪去了。他坐在肮脏的监牢外看着邓艾，看见邓艾的眼睛里终于卸去了最后一丝冷漠。

在那一刻，姜维也终于相信，有什么本已被埋没了十五年的东西在他的心里复苏了。然而十五年的光阴终究无法从他的生命中彻底剥离，于是那种已死去多时的东西跟他对邓艾这两个字的恨交织在了一起，疯狂地撞击着他全身的血管，让他在有一个瞬间甚至感到了一丝无所适从。

他从邓艾身上扯开了视线闭上眼，稍微平复了一下自己的心。

“我不是来找你说废话的。”

过了一会，姜维重新睁开眼，看向了邓艾。

“我们来说点别的吧，邓士载。”

+++

姜维十分清楚地记得，最开始两人坐在地上休息时，邓艾大概问了问他从什么方向来。而后依照他的回答，看似随便地用树枝拨弄着地上的几块石头碎草，勾出了一张简单却出奇准确的地形图。

从那时起，他就默默断定邓艾绝不会是什么善茬。

“走这边，这是唯一可能的出路。”邓艾完全没问姜维的意见，也没向姜维做任何解释。对着地形图沉思半晌后，用树枝向东南方一指，直接下了最终结论。语气里不含丝毫沮丧和失落，倒透着一股子莫名的豪气干云。好像他刚刚做的不是迫于无奈选了一条不知几多险阻的路，而是在无数条康庄大道间选了条最宽最直的。

说实话，一开始听到邓艾这样说话，是有些出乎姜维预料的。朝堂上混多了，他都有点不记得世上还有这样的人，在初遇的陌生人面前也能毫无保留地自信，自信得甚至不给旁人留说话与商讨的余地。在姜维的认知里，这种人或者蠢不可救，或者智勇双全。他想邓艾或许属于后一种，因为邓艾说得完全正确。在姜维自己的推演里，其余几面不是山崩所在，就是几百里内渺无人烟，即便成功翻过了山也是毫无用处。只有东南向，延伸下去便是两军最近常有小队兵力偶遇交手一带，附近地势不那么险峻，更与水流方向一致，一路不至断水。

因此姜维什么都懒得多说，只是点了点头：“听你的。”

说着他准备站起身来。邓艾却突然转过了头，与其说是问他，不如说是命令他。

“伤如何？脱衣服我看看。”

姜维着实愣了一下，因为没想到邓艾如此不见外。

他在心里暗叫一声不妙。

姜维的伤口在后背，倘若真要仔细处理，必然需尽数褪去上衣。姜维时常上阵作战，身上各类武器造成的伤痕虽不很多，却也不少，尤其当年肩头中箭造成的一个箭伤伤痕，明眼人一看便知从何而来。以他目前的游牧族平民身份，实不应受过这样多的刀箭之伤。

而他方才说要脱衣疗伤，也不过是疲劳干渴至极，找个理由让邓艾暂且回避而已。毕竟没人会喜欢在陌生人之前露出伤重疲惫之态。谁想邓艾如此不识趣，全然不按常理出招，又不吝于强加给人任何帮助，倒使得姜维万分难受起来。因为在这个境地下，除去一切主观因素，邓艾的提议事实上是最为合理的。

——如若不是姜维本身心中有鬼的话。

不过在表面上，姜维终是没有显出任何迟疑。

“多谢关心。”他不动声色地打着太极，“承蒙赠水，现下好了许多。伤口处理颇为费时。再过两个时辰日落，山中夜晚寒冷。还是先找到过夜之所为宜。”

幸而邓艾没再坚持，然他摆了一脸的狐疑，半点不客气地把对姜维生存能力的极度不信任写在了脸上。

“前路状况未知，你……”

“阁下放心。必不会拖你后腿。”姜维也不客气地打断了他，“如我伤重难行，你当从未遇见我便是。”

邓艾的表情起了一些微妙的变化，研究似的看了姜维一会，没拒绝也没肯定，不是是否接受了这个提议。

“羌人倒难得这般有趣。”

他没头没脑地说了这么一句。然后站起了身，开始做重新上路的准备。

姜维也跟着站了起来。

“我却很少接触过汉人。不知是否都如阁下一般的待人之道。”

这话暗含着一点讽刺。但姜维知道自己实际上并不讨厌这个人。 虽然邓艾与他诸多不同，但本质上——姜维原本和邓艾一样，都是自信骄傲之人。

邓艾也不知是否听出了这点讽刺，话回得一本正经：“比我懂待人之道的汉人很多。但在此处，我却更有用些。”

他边说边折了一根半人高的树枝扔给了姜维：“你那支韧性不够。”

姜维接过树枝，在地上试了试，的确比之前自己顺手捡的那支坚韧些许，更适宜作为跋涉于山野的辅助工具。

“确如阁下所说，多谢。”姜维说。

邓艾脸上浮现出了淡淡的微笑。

“当然，信我不会有错。”

两人便依计划往东南辗转行去。邓艾在前，姜维在后。邓艾寡言异常，姜维便也跟着沉默。不过总归还是在荒野中行进，一路上少不了相携开路共同涉险，倒也无形间拉进了两人间不少的距离。他们十分幸运地在日落前寻到了山崖边一个可供过夜的山洞。山洞在一个有点高度的石台上，姜维毕竟带伤，虽不至跟不上，攀起来仍有些落后。邓艾其实大可不必管他，目的地已定，放他自行攀爬便是。然而邓艾不知在想什么，站在半路等了片刻，等姜维追上，回身便拉住了姜维的手。

姜维抬眼看了看邓艾的一脸坦然，没闹无谓的别扭，连谢也没道，手指一拢，心安理得地借着邓艾的力继续向上行。

到石台上后。邓艾松开了手，仍旧没说什么，点着火把，握着匕首，进去搜寻了一圈。出来后看上去有点不太对劲，只对姜维点了点头。姜维也不多问，点了另一个火把跟着他走了进去。

等山石的阴影刚刚屏蔽掉外面的阳光，姜维马上感到了有什么不对，如同背后有谁在阴沉地盯着他看。虽然那个感觉一瞬即逝，快得他以为自己出现了错觉。他迅速地回过头，背后却一片祥和，什么也没有。

邓艾在旁边发现了姜维表现不对，敏锐地发问：“怎么？”

姜维眉头微蹙：“不止有我们的气息。”

邓艾点点头：“然而没有野兽在此停留的痕迹。”

姜维没立刻接话，循着山洞的轮廓把它重新检查了一遍。山洞不大，也不是很高，确是个过夜良所。仔细看遍了所有角落，也正如邓艾所说，没有任何动物的巢穴和排泄物痕迹。地面上散着浮尘杂草和几片积水。空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的潮气，除此之外干净得简直不可思议。

“如若你也觉得不妥，我们……”邓艾说道。

“并无大碍。”姜维直起身打断了他：“天色也不早了。洞口点堆火，你我轮流守夜。既不缺武器，问题便不大。”

邓艾的目光越过了姜维，看向了他身后背着的弓：“你箭术如何？”

“伤前百发百中。”姜维说，“伤后还没试过。”

邓艾不说话，盯着姜维看，一脸兴趣盎然，似乎在猜测他的话究竟有几分可信。

姜维没表情，由着他审视。

“你若不信，我也没办法。但我没理由骗你。”

邓艾闻言突然笑了。笑得还挺好看。

“真不用帮你看看伤口？”

姜维跟着他一笑。笑得更好看。

“除非阁下今晚想饿肚子。”

后来两人便分头出去找草找柴找食物。姜维还顺便摸到了附近一条蜿蜒的溪流，十分别扭地清理了一下自己的伤口。他本以为多了这么项费时的活，邓艾必然会在自己之前回到山洞。然而邓艾也不知是走得太远还是遇上了什么险情，竟然比他还慢。是时的太阳已落了一多半下去。姜维独自在黑黢黢的洞口站了一会，被阴森地注视着的感觉又一次湿淋淋地顺着他的头顶浇灌了下来。

然而这次，那种感觉却不来自背后，而来自身前。

他的反应十分迅速，马上甩掉了身上所有东西往侧后方退开。角度一变，借着已经微弱的阳光，他便看到了黑暗的山洞里那双狰狞的眼睛。深黑的瞳孔细成一条缝，周围覆盖着鲜艳却丑陋的鳞片。信子在空气中来回抽动，划出一片模糊的血红。

是一条几十尺长的蟒蛇，大得足够把姜维全部吞下。

姜维没再移动位置，安静地与它对视了片刻，反手拔出了刀。

夕阳的余晖照射在刀刃上，姜维把刀背横着一拉，一缕温和的斜阳便反成了尖锐的刀光，直直地射入了蟒蛇的眼睛。

它似乎便在那一瞬间突然活了过来。怪异的叫声与蟒蛇本身一起，向着姜维直扑而来——

邓艾终于回到山洞时，着实被眼前的血腥场景震惊了一下。石台上摊着一条巨大的蟒蛇，张着嘴睁着眼，嘴中几排倒钩型的牙齿清晰可见。邓艾连死人都没少见，然而一条死蛇猛然这般出现在眼前，视觉冲击效果反倒比死人还大。更诡异的场景是——他顺着死蛇一路看了下去，蛇尾部此时已是血肉模糊的一片，旁边一堆篝火，火旁坐着姜维，姜维正施施然地借着火烤着什么东西。

恰好此时风起，邓艾敏锐地捕捉到了其中一缕烤肉的香味。

他还没想好自己该摆什么表情，姜维便抬起头，随意地跟他打了个招呼。

“过会请你吃肉。”姜维说，“你若不累，麻烦把它剥个皮，然后扔远点。血气易招其他野兽。”

邓艾一脸不可思议：“既知如此，为何还要等到我回来？”

姜维做无辜状：“我有心无力，拖不动它。真有野兽被惹来，只好把肉让出去。”

邓艾的脸在火焰烤出的热气中扭曲了起来。然而他没说什么，上前几步在蛇头处蹲下了身，似乎在观察蛇身上的创口。

“刀法不错。”看了一会，邓艾开口评价道。

姜维不以为意，一边把蛇肉翻了个面，一边道了声谢。

邓艾又指了指蛇胸前心脏处最为鲜血淋漓的那个伤口。

“不过若是我，只这一刀便够。”

姜维抬起眼，谦虚恭谨，一本正经。

“我可以在阁下背后砍一刀，然后另寻一条供君练手。看能否一刀毙命。”

邓艾也不恼，笑道：“只要你有那个本事。”

他说着，拔出了自己的匕首，顺着蛇颈上一个现有的刀口插了进去，然后手腕一抖——当真开始剥起了蛇皮。

两人便这样简单粗暴地解决了半天的生活。幸好平时都是常年在外游荡的人，栉风沐雨，餐风露宿，于他们来说全都不在话下。吃蛇肉的时候邓艾半开玩笑半认真地说了一句可惜没盐，味同嚼蜡。姜维瞟他一眼，想说不爱吃还给我。结果邓艾边说边把自己手里的那块蜡一点不剩地啃了个干净。愣是让姜维没找到时机。

“你倒适应这样的生活，平时常宿于野外？”邓艾啃完蜡，隔空丢了一个野果给姜维，看似随口地问道。

姜维没客气，接住了野果咬了一口。酸不可耐，倒是真解渴。

他咽下嘴里的东西，脸不变色心不跳地扯着谎。

“偶尔。定居附近后久未露宿，所幸还习惯。”

然后他不给邓艾再次发问的时间，迅速反客为主。

“阁下又如何？阁下定位寻路均是一流，莫非常于荒野中穿行？”

邓艾镇定应道：“偶与亲朋山中行猎，懂些皮毛。”

“便以行猎为生？”

“不……家中从商。你呢？读过书？”

“机缘巧合，略读过些。不过族人不崇尚于此，平日还是放牧。”

姜维停了一下，他发现邓艾看着他的眼神突然高深莫测起来，似乎看透了他在说假话的事实。这让姜维有点不舒服，故作镇定地扯开了话题：

“听阁下口音来自中原，怎跑到了这等穷山恶水来行商？”

“……故乡多战乱，前几年至此投奔远房亲戚。”

很明显，邓艾对姜维的态度已与下午刚遇见之时大为不同。大概因为确定了与姜维同路而行是多了个帮手而非拖了个拖油瓶，是以心存了拉拢之意。然而无论姜维再怎么强，他身上都是带伤的，短期内能提供的帮助十分有限。因此姜维推测邓艾大概另有所图，比如跟他自己一样，都对对方产生了些许的惜才之情——同行半日，邓艾的能力姜维看得十分清楚。他当下便想，若对方真只是个闲散商人，一旦逃出生天，他便可以找机会劝动对方仕于蜀汉。

虽然他从直觉上能十分确定地感觉到，邓艾说的这些话里，也没几句是真的。

此时的天已经完全黑了下来，火光只能勉强照亮山洞中的一小片天地，而且照得山壁上鬼影幢幢，乍看分外瘆人。洞外漆黑一片，月亮被群山遮住，只有漫天的星星在黑暗中灼灼闪着微光。两人便这样各自心怀无数只鬼胎，并肩看着星辰缓慢地在天穹中移动，没再多说什么。一时只剩了火焰的噼啪声响，混合着远处传来的秋夜虫鸣。尽管周围是一无所有暗藏凶险的荒野，此时此刻倒也凭空酝酿出了一种宁谧的气氛。适合在心里琢磨些有的没的、现在的将来的、蜀汉的大魏的。时间一长，更是让人不想再说话去打破这样的气氛。

所以邓艾再开口的时候，姜维竟然有那么一瞬间的不情愿。他正在心里默默总结着一路上所见的地形，想山崩必然导致地势突变。有这一路所见，那个素未谋面的邓某某即使再出色，待他出去后也必然不是他的对手。

好在邓艾也没说什么别的，只简单说了句：“你有伤，先睡吧，今夜我来守。”

姜维没拒绝，说了声好，走到了洞内已经铺好的草堆上，和衣而卧。他本想延续一下被打断了的思绪。然而半日辛劳加伤重，一旦躺下，不一会脑中便沉沉一片，不再有任何知觉。


	3. Chapter 3

姜维再次醒来的时候，简直觉得整个世界都是扭曲的。

当然，扭曲的很有可能只是他自己而已——每次受伤基本都是当天夜里最为难熬，这对于姜维已然习以为常。他感觉他后背的伤口仿佛被干草隔着衣服戳了个血流成河，脑子里嗡嗡作响，太阳穴更是跳个不停，疼得像中了一箭。想撑起身却使不上劲，只好继续持续着一个介于侧躺和俯卧的别扭姿势，听任自己的呼吸逐渐加剧，额上沁出点点汗珠，后背越发火烧火燎，刺激得他五感都似乎开始格外灵敏。

所以当姜维听到由远及近的一阵脚步声时着实被吓得差点从地上跳起来。其实邓艾什么幺蛾子都没搞，只不过是时姜维正偏着头，左耳几近贴地，加之被放大了的听觉，于是邓艾正常的脚步声听在姜维耳朵里，基本就是一阵平地连环雷。

不过话虽如此，姜维如今想跳也是有心无力。他能做的全部就是端着这个别扭姿势看着面前居高临下的邓艾——那人背对着洞口的篝火，加之低着头，整个脸都陷在黑暗里，看不出个喜怒哀乐。

这也让姜维一时不知道应当对来人说什么。按理来讲这时候应当开口求助才是，然而他对面前这个人所抱有的敌意简直仿若与生俱来，以至从内心深处抗拒着亏欠人情，亦抗拒暴露弱点。尽管现在好像已经到了生死存亡的关头，多余的抵抗只能称之为矫情。

不过邓艾没把开口说话这个难题留给姜维，他率先从黑暗里阴森森地发了句话：

“这么重的血气，我该把你扔出去。免得招惹野兽。”

姜维一时有点懵。不是出于把邓艾的话当真的惊恐，而是震惊于世间竟有如此不会说话之人。很显然，邓艾不太可能说到做到：现在把姜维扔出去，多半只会加速血腥气的扩散从而吸引野兽前来。

——也有可能，姜维很冷静地想：推己及人，对方这般口出狂言，说不定并不是因为天生的性格恶劣，而是因为对自己也存着莫名的敌意。

于是懵过之后，姜维也不生气，乐得跟邓艾对喷。他盯着漆黑一团里应该是邓艾的脸的位置，干巴巴地嘲讽道：“最好把我扔远点，免得暴露阁下的藏身之地。”

邓艾蹲了下来，发出了短促的衣料摩擦的声音。这次距离够近，姜维看清了邓艾脸上挂着一种似是玩味的笑，笑中所藏说不上究竟是不怀好意还是淳朴善良——邓艾有种魔力，能把这两种截然相反的情感混在同一个表情里。身怀如此神技却隐没于这等荒山野岭，姜维都觉得屈才。

“这么确定我不敢？”邓艾道。

姜维牵了牵嘴角：“随意，你看到了，我毫无反抗能力。”

两人相顾沉默了片刻。其实有那么一瞬间，姜维已经开始考虑倘若真的被扔出去了应当怎么办：虽然常人不太可能做这种对自身百害无一利的事，但邓艾——姜维总觉得，这人和疯子一线之隔。

幸好邓艾及时证明了自己尚未修炼成一个成功的疯子，他收住笑，说道：“不如这样。我帮你处理一下，对你我都好。”

姜维接了一声嗤笑：“非我不想，夜黑如墨，却要去哪……”

他没把话说完，因为在他一片混沌的脑子里突然划过了一个十分清晰画面，画面中邓艾站在不远不近的地方，除了背扛肩挑手提的一堆干柴野果，右手中似乎还拎着一捆草状物。当时姜维正在处理死蛇没细看，紧跟着又生火吃饭，没多久就睡下了。是以一直也没想起来问起那捆不起眼的东西是什么。现下想来，大约这也便是傍晚之时邓艾迟迟不归的因由——路上以及宿处周边姜维都留意过，并未见到有助于疗伤止血的草药。邓艾想必是往未知之地多走了些距离特意寻得。而此举究竟是特意针对姜维数次拒绝他查看的伤势，还是纯粹出于露宿荒野的安全考虑，姜维便无从猜测了。

只是不管出于何种考量，邓艾都毫无疑问从这个细节中展现了他不简单的一面。或者是一种控制欲、未达目的不罢休的偏执，又或者是缜密的心思以及强劲的行动力。——见微知著，姜维已是完全不信邓艾为自己编造的逃难商人说。这种人，就算有家乡有战乱、只怕多半也是选择即刻从戎建功立业，而不是简单地逃亡。

“这又凉又黑，去火边吧。”

邓艾虽不知姜维的思路可以在重伤之下仍旧放飞到这么远。但他显然注意到姜维的表情从微妙的嘲讽变成了一种难言的恍然。他没去正面接姜维的话，而是自说自话地甩过了这样一条命令来。然后伸过手，悬在空中状似礼貌地等着姜维的回应——以姜维的情形，最好不要自行发力强行起身，两人都清楚得很。

姜维别无选择，他握住邓艾似乎在表示帮助与友好的手，装作没看见邓艾一脸欠揍的笑。垂眼道：“有劳了。”

“不客气。”邓艾随口答到。而后俯下身，熟门熟路地避开伤口搂住姜维的腰，提供了一个最佳的借力姿势，干脆利落地一次就把姜维一个身受重伤且身高八尺有余的成年男性从地面连扛带抱地拖了起来，臂膀之有力出乎姜维的预料，动作熟练得好像曾经服侍过一百个背部受创的伤员。

而整个疗伤的过程对姜维来说基本就是另一个噩梦。虽然邓艾仍旧看上去规矩得很，仍旧什么幺蛾子都没搞。他扶姜维在火边坐下，从山洞的角落里拎出一捆草药，用水冲干净，开始在石头上捣了起来。石器相互撞击的声音十分清脆，偶尔摩擦出一声长音，听起来就跟磨刀没什么两样。

姜维坐在火边，边听边不自觉地打冷战，感觉自己大概是发了烧。

幸好这样奇怪的气氛没持续多久，邓艾简直仿佛为荒野而生的人，没一会就捣好了药。他抬眼看了看姜维，简单粗暴地蹦了三个字：

“脱衣服。”

姜维觉得自己脸有点僵。

邓艾看他一时不动，又道：“怎么，要我来？”

“……不必。”

——躲得过初一躲不过十五，要看就看，我还不信真能凭几道疤就给我的身份盖棺定论。

姜维这么想着，摸索上了自己的腰带，开始尝试解先前因为在河边匆忙而被自己打得乱七八糟的结。腰带缠得紧绕得多，姜维便解得有点慢。邓艾坐着没事干，自然而然地就顺着动作盯着姜维的腰间看，目光灼灼，温度看上去不比他旁边那团火低到哪去。姜维刚想抗议老兄你没见过人脱衣服吗你们汉人难道不讲究非礼勿视吗的时候，邓艾突然开了口：

“你好像一直很怕我看见你的伤口？”

姜维扯着腰带上的结，力道牵起了伤口的疼痛，让他不由自主地皱了皱眉，反问道：

“你却好像很想看我的伤口？”

邓艾不慌不忙地一笑：“毕竟共患难，想助君一臂之力，岂非人之常情？”

姜维跟着他勾了勾嘴角：“既如此，阁下为何不肯以常理相度。不习惯在陌生人前宽衣解带，岂非也是人之常情？”

邓艾颇有深意地看了他一眼。

“是我冒犯了。我本以为常年游牧之人，多半不会在意这些。”

“无碍。”姜维不动声色，“我确是也与其他族人不太一样。”

“看来我运气绝佳，遇见的第一个羌人，便是个异类。”

“阁下坠谷却不死未伤，当然运气绝佳。不必这般不相信自己。我——”

姜维突然止住了话音，低下头看了看什么，而后重新抬起头，望向了几步开外的邓艾。

“……怎么了？”邓艾意识到有什么事情不对。

“死结。”

姜维一脸生无可恋，声音平静如水。

——其实这并不是什么大不了的事，姜维在季汉走到现在的地位，尚书事都录过了，出将入相一词完成了七成五。无论是繁复的礼服还是沉重的戎装、不管是穿还是脱，基本都不是自己一个人能完成的工作，所以早就习惯了别人来脱自己衣服这件事。然而跟一个自己对其心存戒备的陌生人在昏暗的火光之中相对而坐、身体相距不过一尺、还任由对方的手还在自己腰间摸来摸去——这事实在是前所未有，刺激得人想翻白眼。而且因为光线太暗，邓艾的头便垂得有点低，姜维甚至都能感受到他带着热度的呼吸划过自己的前胸，烧得人全身不自在。当然，这可能是他的错觉，真实的情况没准是因为他本身就是在发烧。

好在邓艾并没跟死结纠缠太长时间，没一会就拽开了它，破除了这种尴尬的距离与气氛，然后顺手从怀里掏了根古朴的发簪出来递给姜维。

“会盘头发吗？”邓艾问。

姜维思考了一下，觉得以自己的身份，摇头比较好。

邓艾毫不掩饰地露出了一脸要你何用，倒没再出言不逊，从姜维手里抽回发簪，转到背后，捞起他一头乱糟糟的散发，三转两转，往上一提，然后发簪一别，把姜维扮回了汉族人。

姜维开口道声谢，拉开前襟褪下上衣。伤口刚一露出来，便听到邓艾在他背后倒吸一口冷气。

“怎么了？”姜维略侧过头。

邓艾抄起一根火把蹲下了身，声音突然听起来变得很认真。

“运气绝佳的是你。这伤再歪一点，怕你就会半身不遂。”

姜维感到他温热的指尖碰了上来。

“你到底是……怎么顶着这个伤走了一天的？”

邓艾不知道为什么突然开始有点言语不畅。他的手指一寸寸划过伤口的边缘，在疼痛之上划出一阵酥麻。

“用腿走的。”姜维说了句废话。

姜维没问邓艾为什么一个逃难的商人会连医术这么高深的东西都懂。不仅懂，看起来还很熟练，能做到一眼就看出外伤的轻重缓急。甚至在叼着火把仔细扒拉了一遍伤口后，还准备要动手给他开刀——邓艾问：看起来是深处有脏东西没清理干净，需不需要他帮忙。

姜维被他问得一阵头疼脑热，想废话怎么突然这么多，不清理难道放着等溃烂。这人整整一天都未在意过姜维的感受和意见，怎么这会假惺惺装起了好人。

当然，这话姜维没说出来，只是点了点头，还礼貌地表示了一下感激之情。既已经有了发烧症状，置之不理基本就是死。就算邓艾本体是个不知在哪条道上招摇撞骗的江湖郎中——反正结果也就是早死两天。

“那么得把你绑起来，免得你乱动。”邓艾沉吟了一下。

“没必要。”姜维抱着膝盖，越发感觉凉意从身体深处开始往外扩散，这不是个好兆头，受过多次伤的姜维自是很清楚这点。

“尽管动手。”他说，“我不会动。”

再后来的事姜维就记不太清楚了，他甚至不记得整个折磨的过程持续了多久。就算他的身体对疼痛的忍耐力向来让所有人望尘莫及，大脑对这种痛苦的回忆却不受控制地随时间迅速淡化。他只对最初分外尖锐的刺痛印象十分深刻，直似要把他的身体劈成两半，那是邓艾不知道用什么工具划开了他的伤口。而他从始至终能做的只有咬死牙关，攥紧自己的下裳以转移注意力——到最后连这个力气都不剩了，双手垂下，控制不住地抖个不停，只能用稀薄的意识来控制自己的躯干保持静止。他也不知道邓艾到底都用了什么手段来帮他清理伤口，印象中先是灼热的剧痛，而后是一阵温热，再次是一片冰凉。最后邓艾给他披上了衣服，重新站回了姜维面前。

姜维勉强抬眼看着汗水顺着下巴往下滴的邓艾。气若游丝，冷汗涔涔，想说点什么却无能为力。他在昏昏沉沉中注意到邓艾嘴角似乎挂了两道血痕，然而当时根本没有任何余裕去想其中的缘由。

这个噩梦的结尾停留在了一片火红的烈焰之上，在它之后是漆黑的夜空。而姜维自己的脑门上顶着一片来历不明的冰凉，眼前是邓艾一张严肃得一丝不苟的脸。


End file.
